Promesse
by bunnybeach
Summary: OS. Fin de la saison 5 : Sam est enfermé dans la cage avec Lucifer. Castiel et Bobby sont morts. Dean se retrouve seul et doit honorer la promesse qu'il a faite à son frère... Dean et Lisa. M.


**Bonjour !**

**Voici mon premier OS sur Supernatural. En fait, c'est mon premier OS tout court !**

**L'action se déroule à la fin de la saison 5 : Sam a dit oui à Lucifer. Bobby et Castiel sont morts et le visage de Dean n'est pas salement amoché. Voici donc ma version des retrouvailles entre Dean et Lisa.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Promesse**

* * *

_« Le mal, c'est la promesse qu'on ne tient pas. Qu'est-ce que la mort sinon la promesse de la vie qui court, là, dans mon sang, sous ma peau, et qui n'est pas tenue ? » Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt._

**ooOoo**

Tout était terminé.

Dean Winchester roulait à vive allure sur les routes détrempées en serrant le volant de sa Chevrolet à s'en briser les phalanges. Une sourde amertume lui comprimait les organes mais ses yeux restaient secs.

Imperturbablement, il fixait la route sombre et conduisait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Ses gestes étaient brusques et malgré ses réflexes aiguisés par des années de chasse, il manqua de sortir de la route en négociant trop rapidement un virage. La voiture dérapa sur la chaussée inondée, mais Dean reprit le contrôle et enfonça de plus belle son pied sur l'accélérateur.

Malgré les kilomètres d'asphaltes défilant sous ses roues, l'éloignant des lieux où il avait tout perdu, où sa vie de chasseur avait pris fin en un battement de cils, il sentait la douleur toujours présente, s'ancrer plus profondément et prendre encore plus d'ampleur à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination.

Le monde qu'il avait connu n'existait plus et même s'il avait œuvré pour sauver le monde des Hommes, il en avait payé le prix. Le prix d'une vie, celle de son petit frère. A la minute où la terre s'était refermée sur lui, il avait su que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

L'espace d'un instant, son cerveau laissa s'échapper une bribe de souvenir de cet après-midi d'horreur où Sam avait plongé dans la fosse, entraînant Michel dans sa chute, et Dean sentit monter en lui un long sanglot douloureux.

En se passant une main glacée sur le visage, il refoula vite cette pensée, l'enfouissant au plus profond de lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Dean n'était pas doué avec les sentiments, et l'idée de les exprimer était tout simplement inconcevable.

Pourtant il s'était souvent senti faible et désarmé, mais rares avaient été les moments où il avait lâché prise, où il avait laissé couler les larmes sur ses joues. Car Dean était un combattant. Ses mains puissantes avaient terrassé plus d'un démon, ses poings écorchés s'étaient abattus plus d'une fois sur le visage de ses ennemis, et jamais cela ne l'avait tourmenté le moins du monde. Il se contentait d'essuyer le sang sur sa figure et de recoudre ses plaies avant de reprendre la route pour massacrer encore et encore.

Et pour être honnête, il devait avouer que cette vie de nomade ne lui déplaisait pas. Il aimait parcourir les Etats-Unis dans sa voiture de collection, roulant à tombeaux ouverts avec un bon vieux rock hurlant dans les enceintes, son petit frère à ses côtés. Il s'était même fait aux chambres d'hôtel sordides et aux vieilles maisons délabrées et crasseuses dans lesquelles Sam et lui s'arrêtaient le temps de prendre du repos, l'espace de quelques heures.

Car pour lui, toute cette lutte incessante et sans répit avait un sens. Il devait protéger les innocents. C'est ce que John Winchester, son père, lui avait appris dès sa plus tendre enfance. Il lui avait répété qu'il était un chasseur et qu'il se devait d'être toujours prêt à combattre, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. C'était sa mission, ce pourquoi John l'avait élevé et ce pourquoi il était mort. Il devait protéger les innocents, et prendre soin de Sammy. Et aujourd'hui, il avait failli à sa mission.

Il avait regardé son petit frère plonger dans les ténèbres brûlants de l'enfer et il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de hurler son prénom à s'en casser la voix. Puis il s'était retrouvé seul. Si seul. Il avait regardé autour de lui et dans un silence de mort, il avait enterré Bobby, son père de substitution, sans qu'aucune larme ne coule sur son visage.

De nouveau, sa gorge se contracta douloureusement et il lui sembla que son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine. Qu'une main pâle et gracile aux doigts effilés s'insinuait à travers sa chair pour le comprimer dans une poigne de fer. Il serra les dents pour refouler au loin ses propres souvenirs de l'enfer d'où il était revenu, ressuscité par une main angélique imprimée pour toujours dans sa chair.

— Castiel… murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Même lui était mort. Son seul, son unique ami. Celui avec lequel il partageait un lien profond, celui qui voyait en lui plus qu'une brute avide de sang et de vengeance, celui qui regardait son âme et la trouvait belle et pure malgré tout.

Castiel était mort, tout comme Bobby, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver eux non plus.

Au loin, les premières lueurs de l'aube s'infiltrèrent sous le voile grisâtre de la nuit alors que les champs jaunis laissaient place aux premières habitations éparses dans la campagne américaine. Bientôt, Dean dépassa le panneau indiquant qu'il était arrivé à destination et son ventre se crispa un peu plus.

Il gara sa Chevrolet noire le long du trottoir humide et fixa pendant de longues minutes la devanture fleurie entourée de gazon verdoyant en se demandant s'il faisait réellement le bon choix. Mais l'avait-il vraiment, le choix ?

La réponse à sa question se fit claire dans son esprit : il avait fait une promesse à Sam, celle d'essayer d'avoir une vie normale s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, et Dean était quelqu'un qui tenait ses promesses. Alors non, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se frictionna le visage un instant, engourdi par ces interminables heures de route et coupa le contact avant de sortir de sa voiture. Tout son corps était extrêmement tendu et il sentait sous sa peau un flot glacé le gelant jusqu'aux tripes.

Quand Lisa lui ouvrit après qu'il eut frappé à la porte, en nuisette noire et les cheveux en bataille, il se sentit traversé de rage et de désespoir. Elle le regarda à travers les brumes de sommeil dans lesquelles elle flottait encore, avant de réaliser que c'était bien lui sur le pas de sa porte.

— Dean ? articula-t-elle à voix basse.

Oui c'était bien lui. Mais ce n'était pas le Dean qu'elle connaissait. Celui-ci semblait brisé et empli d'une colère rentrée, d'une rage aveugle qui la fit frissonner de terreur. Mais ce qui l'empêcha de lui fermer sa porte fut la douleur qu'elle lut dans ses yeux.

Ces si beaux yeux verts mêlés de bronze accrochés aux siens l'imploraient silencieusement, et bien qu'elle ne comprît pas pourquoi, elle fut submergée par une peine indescriptible.

Il se tenait très raide, les doigts crispés en deux poings le long de ses hanches, dans des vêtements sales et tâchés de sang. Il avait l'air d'une bête sauvage blessée, effrayée, mais qui n'a pas d'autre choix pour survivre que de faire confiance.

Elle fit un pas en avant et effleura de ses doigts la peau douce et entaillée de sa joue. Cependant, il ne frémit pas, même si le contact de la pulpe des doigts de Lisa sembla réchauffer son cœur enserré de glace.

Brusquement, presque violemment, il attira son corps contre le sien, l'étouffant dans une étreinte bien trop brutale. Le long corps souple de Lisa se moula contre lui, épousant son torse, et il referma ses phalanges écorchées sur les mèches brunes et soyeuses de la jeune femme.

Il avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de la sentir contre lui, mais quand il l'enlaça, cela lui fit mal. Il se sentait coupable de lui imposer sa présence, coupable de lui demander son aide, coupable même d'éprouver tant de bien-être à la tenir dans ses bras.

La poitrine de Dean fut secouée d'un spasme douloureux alors qu'il respirait le parfum fruitée de Lisa, qu'il laissait sa joue meurtrie et piquante goûter à la douceur veloutée de sa peau. Il resserra ses doigts sur la longue chevelure douce, conscient qu'il devait lui faire mal, même si Lisa n'étouffa pas le moindre soupir.

Il sentit ses mains passer dans son dos, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le cuir élimé de son blouson et au prix d'un effort considérable, il desserra son étreinte avant qu'il ne puisse plus détacher son corps du sien.

Lisa posa sa main sur sa joue et riva ses prunelles noires dans celles de Dean. Il y flamboyait un feu comme rarement il n'en avait aperçu dans un regard et il sut qu'elle ne lui demanderait rien. Rien d'autre que ce qu'il voudrait bien lui donner.

— Viens, murmura-t-elle posant son front contre le sien.

Puis elle l'attira à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se sentit stupide au milieu d'un salon qui n'était pas le sien, avec une femme qu'il connaissait à peine mais qui étrangement semblait lui faire confiance aveuglément.

Soudainement, il lui en voulut. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le regarde avec tant d'ardeur et de tendresse mêlée ? Il ne méritait pas tant de considération. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'attire autant ? Il n'avait rien à lui offrir, hormis une vie brisée, une âme damnée, un être vil et méprisable qui avait commis les pires pêchés en enfer et qui avait contribué à la damnation éternelle de l'âme de son propre frère.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dégoûtée comme elle aurait dû l'être ? Cela aurait été plus simple !

Lisa dut voir le combat intérieur de Dean, elle le lut dans ses yeux. Ceux-là ne lui avaient jamais menti. En se mordant la lèvre, elle s'approcha de lui et entreprit de lui enlever sa veste de cuir poussiéreuse qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds.

C'en fut trop pour Dean. Il empoigna Lisa par les épaules et la plaqua rudement contre le mur derrière elle. Elle émit un petit cri sous le choc, mais il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses grands yeux noirs. Il la regarda intensément, l'agressivité pulsant dans tout son corps alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans la peau nue des bras de Lisa. Elle soutint son regard fou, ignorant son visage menaçant, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Dean.

Il grogna comme une bête enragée avant de dévorer furieusement ses lèvres, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche et la mordant trop fort. Il ne lui laissa aucun répit, écrasant son corps frêle de femme contre le sien, massif et puissant et meurtrissant ses lèvres. Et elle le laissa faire.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'arcboute contre lui, qu'elle le repousse et qu'elle lui hurle de déguerpir de chez elle. Mais elle fit tout le contraire. Elle s'ouvrit à lui et à sa violence, comprenant implicitement ce dont il avait besoin sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé entre eux.

Le souffle bloqué par le poids du corps viril de Dean, le dos frottant contre le mur, Lisa fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, remontant dans son cou et frôla lentement la peau douce du jeune homme alors qu'il l'embrassait toujours sauvagement. Ses doigts s'égarèrent parmi les mèches courtes et dorées, caressant sa nuque avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dean pour s'écarter de Lisa. Il la regarda avec des yeux perdus et inquiets en réalisant à quel point il avait dût paraître rustre en brutalisant sa bouche alors qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une extrême douceur avec lui.

Ses doigts se desserrèrent, libérant les bras de Lisa et laissant des marques rosâtres sur sa peau hâlée. Cependant, elle n'y prit pas garde, toute occupée à regarder cette ombre nébuleuse dans les yeux de Dean. Cette ombre malsaine de douleur et de culpabilité qui ternissait son si beau regard.

— Lisa, je suis dés…

— Tais-toi Dean, lui intima-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, décidant fermement que l'heure n'était pas aux excuses.

Les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme se refermèrent alors que Lisa le fixait de ses yeux d'onyx où dansait une farouche détermination. Elle savait qu'il souffrait et qu'il luttait tous les instants depuis qu'il avait passé sa porte pour ne pas s'effondrer devant elle. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela se traduisait souvent chez lui par la sauvagerie. Mais elle était prête à tout pour qu'il aille mieux, même à se laisser violenter.

Bien qu'elle ignorât lesquels, elle devina qu'il devait être passé par des moments insoutenables. Et elle était bien décidée à lui faire oublier sa douleur, l'espace de quelques minutes.

Le doigt de Lisa glissa de la bouche ferme de Dean jusqu'à son menton, continuant son chemin sur sa poitrine où elle posa la main à plat sur son cœur, sans jamais cesser de le regarder aux fond de ses yeux tourmentés.

Puis elle lui ôta son tee-shirt maculé de sang pour caresser sa poitrine large et musclée du bout des doigts. Elle suivit le contour du tatouage imprimé dans sa peau en se mordant la lèvre. Lisa avait déjà fait l'amour avec Dean, mais elle avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. Et le jeune homme était beau. Elle apprécia ses cuisses musclées moulées dans son jean, les profonds sillons de ses hanches étroites, son torse viril, ses lèvres aux contours fermes et renflées et le vert profond de son regard cuivré. Même avec les coupures sanguinolentes sur son visage mal rasé, et les traces de coups sur son torse, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Son effroyable tristesse ne parvenait pas à ternir ses traits et il sembla même à Lisa qu'elle lui conférait encore plus de charme. Lui si fort et inébranlable d'ordinaire, mais à l'instant si vulnérable devant elle. Son cœur se serra alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

Dean quant à lui paraissait statufié. Il venait d'être odieux avec Lisa et elle le regardait comme si tout ce qu'il venait à l'instant de lui faire subir n'avait pas la moindre importance. Dans un brouillard obscur, il l'avait laissé lui ôter son tee-shirt sans réagir, et ses doigts qui le caressaient innocemment, tout doucement, lui semblaient être des tisonniers chauffés à blanc. Ils brûlaient sa peau, le faisant frissonner délicieusement, le faisant se sentir vivant pour la première fois depuis cette horrible journée.

Il se demanda comment cette femme si fragile et si douce s'y prenait pour parvenir à le déstabiliser de la sorte. Depuis le début, elle ne faisait rien comme il l'avait pensé.

Mais Lisa ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et enlaça son cou, collant son corps chaud et accueillant contre celui de Dean. Ils étaient si proches, leurs fronts presque soudés l'un à l'autre et leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeant.

Dean s'humecta les lèvres, empêtré parmi ses sensations. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lisa pour l'embrasser avec lenteur et tendresse. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, attisant son désir, attendant le moment où il s'embraserait enfin et laisserait tous ses malheurs derrière lui, pour un temps…

Lisa délaissa un instant sa bouche pour longer sa joue, sa mâchoire carrée, et posa ses lèvres ardentes dans son cou, goûtant la saveur du jeune homme sur sa langue. Le corps de Dean se tendit davantage alors que les lèvres de Lisa réveillaient un sentiment enfouis depuis trop longtemps, et quand les mains de la jeune femme fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer ses lèvres, les yeux clos.

Il referma ses bras autour du corps de Lisa et se pressa contre elle alors qu'elle retrouvait le chemin de sa bouche. Elle sentit son corps durcir, son souffle s'accélérer et quand enfin Dean l'embrassa, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Il taquina ses lèvres de sa langue avant d'y plonger profondément, appréciant l'arôme intime de Lisa. Le baiser se fit plus intense, envoyant des décharges de sensations pures dans le ventre de Dean, au creux de ses reins, qui le laissèrent toujours plus désireux, plus assoiffé.

Alors qu'il imprimait son rythme langoureux, faisant gémir Lisa, il sentit quelque chose céder en lui. Une fissure venait de lézarder le barrage et menaçait de libérer dans un flot torrentiel et furieux toutes les émotions qu'il tentait de garder prisonnières.

Mais Dean se refusa d'y penser tout de suite, pas avec le corps de Lisa entre ses bras et sa bouche sur la sienne. Il fit glisser sur ses épaules les bretelles de la nuisette que portait la jeune femme et se reput de la chair douce et tendre au creux de son cou.

Il balada ses lèvres sur les clavicules de Lisa, comme lui seul savait le faire et comme lui seul savait ce qui lui ferait perdre la tête. Car en dépit de sa propension à la violence et à la brutalité, il aimait le plaisir et savait exactement comment faire pour en donner. Même s'il était un tueur impitoyable et sanguinaire, il faisait toujours preuve de beaucoup de douceur et de sensualité quand il faisait l'amour, et ses mains si habiles avec un Colt 45 ou un poignard l'étaient toutes autant avec des courbes féminines.

Il souleva Lisa dans ses bras forts et l'emporta avec lui. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et la recouvrit de son corps, ondulant sur elle comme un serpent agile. Le gémissement que poussa Lisa mourut sur les lèvres de Dean quand il reprit sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Lisa se laissa emporter par le flux de sensations que lui procurait ce baiser. La bouche de Dean avait la saveur du délice, un exquis mélange entre l'ardent brasier de l'enfer et la douceur onctueuse et veloutée du paradis, et cela lui fit presque perdre la tête. Elle voulait lui donner une étreinte réconfortante pour lui faire oublier sa détresse et elle était elle-même en train de se perdre, emportée par un baiser au goût de larmes et de whisky.

Quand Dean commença à caresser sa peau nue, elle s'arqua comme un roseau dans le vent, submergée par l'avalanche de sensation que lui procurait la main chaude et rugueuse du jeune homme. Un long gémissement prometteur lui échappa alors que Dean pétrissait sa cuisse de ses doigts écorchés, continuant sa course jusqu'à sa hanche qu'il rapprocha des siennes, entamant un langoureux mouvement de bassin.

Soudain, plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance pour lui, à part Lisa allongée sous son corps, gémissant de plaisir sous ses lèvres qui taquinaient la chair sensible de sa poitrine. Il passa sa main sur un sein, sentant sa dureté sous sa paume et se retint de soupirer de désir.

Sur les lèvres de Lisa, rouges et gonflées, naquit un sourire tendre quand son amant nicha son visage au creux de son cou. Elle le sentit inspirer son odeur à la base de sa nuque avant d'y déposer un baiser. Alors, ivre de passion, elle glissa ses mains sur ses joues et le força à la regarder avant de se redresser, l'entraînant avec elle, pour déboutonner son jean. Son sourire se fit plus sauvage à l'instant où elle s'empara de son sexe dur et tendu afin de le caresser lentement.

La tête de Dean bascula en arrière, bouche entrouverte, yeux clos, et Lisa se dit qu'il était l'image même du plaisir, de la volupté. Elle n'en avait jamais douté, cet homme était fait pour l'amour, même s'il avait toujours choisi de le placer au second plan. En regardant le visage de Dean s'éclairer sous l'extase, elle eut un sursaut de désir qui lui fit presque mal, et quand il baissa la tête pour la regarder, l'emprisonnant dans son regard de bronze en fusion, elle fut envahie par la chaleur et l'envie.

Il baissa les yeux sur la poitrine nue de Lisa qui se soulevait frénétiquement. Ses seins portaient encore les marques des douces morsures que lui avaient infligées Dean. Il les traça d'un doigt brûlant, le souffle court, et contempla le corps offert de Lisa sous ses larges mains. Il suivit du regard les mouvements de sa main à elle, fine et blanche, cajolant sa virilité et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de sa lèvre inférieure. Avec un soupir d'envie incontrôlable, il se rallongea sur elle, relevant sa nuisette jusqu'à sa lisière de sa culotte.

Les doigts de Dean se firent plus pressants, passant sous la dentelle du sous-vêtement et caressèrent lentement l'intimité de Lisa, imprimant un mouvement si sensuel qu'elle étouffa un cri d'extase dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

Dean sentit sa peau devenir brûlante, son sang battait dans ses veines à un rythme effréné. Il reposa sa bouche sur celle de Lisa, se nourrissant de ses soupirs à mesure qu'il l'amenait toujours plus près de l'abysse. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle y bascule sans lui. Aussi, se hâta-t-il de la débarrasser des vêtements qui la couvraient encore, puis entreprit d'ôter rapidement son jean et son caleçon.

Puis Dean se glissa en elle d'une poussée de ses reins puissants. La bouche de Lisa s'ouvrit dans un long cri muet, ses yeux se voilant d'une buée opaque à travers laquelle elle distinguait le visage de Dean penché sur elle. Rarement elle n'avait connu tant de plaisir, tant d'intensité. Elle en fut presque effrayée.

Elle cligna des paupières en tentant de se raccrocher au semblant de réalité qui persistait à survivre, mais elle fut bientôt happée par un tourbillon de plaisir quand Dean commença à bouger en elle. Lentement tout d'abord, puis ses hanches prirent un rythme plus soutenu, encouragé par les gémissements que Lisa poussait et qui s'étouffaient dans la peau de son cou.

Félinement, elle l'accompagna, ondulant sous lui, allant à la recherche de plus de sensations encore. Sa peau en feu la démangeait, quémandant plus de contact avec celle de Dean. Elle cramponna ses mains autour de sa taille, sentant les muscles de son dos ondoyer sous sa peau, le griffant de ses ongles tout en soupirant, cherchant désespérément à retenir en elle toutes les parcelles de lui.

Alors, enfoui dans la chair brûlante de Lisa, il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir. Il s'oublia dans cette étreinte torride, appréciant plus que de raison les murmures exaltés de Lisa contre sa peau. A mesure qu'il imprimait son empreinte dans son corps, refermant ses doigts sur sa chair surchauffée, s'imbibant de l'élixir pur qui s'exsudait de ses pores, sa douleur refluait aux confins de sa conscience, s'enlisant dans un empêtrement gluant de sentiments refoulés. Loin, très loin de ce moment béni que lui offrait Lisa en se donnant à lui corps et âme.

Il y mît plus d'ardeur encore, arquant ses reins pour pousser plus loin en elle. Sa vision devint floue, troublée par un voile arachnéen et immatériel de plaisir qui semblait vouloir le recouvrir en entier.

— Lisa… murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et suppliante.

Mais pourquoi au juste la suppliait-il ? Etait-ce pour qu'elle continue de lui donner autant, ou qu'elle arrête cette délicieuse torture ? Pris dans la déferlante emmêlant tous ses sentiments, il sut que Lisa avait eu raison de lui.

Il sentit la fissure, simple craquèlement dans son être, s'élargir. Ce fut au tout début comme un éboulement de pierres, quelques cailloux qui commencent par rouler sur une pente douce en traînant derrière eux un sillage de poussière vaporeuse.

Lisa poussa un cri rauque venu des profondeurs de sa gorge, le visage transformé par le plaisir, le corps tendu et les doigts enfoncés dans la chair de Dean. Il la regarda sans pudeur alors qu'elle jouissait sous lui, vaincue par sa fougue à lui faire l'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il captura ses lèvres une dernière fois, buvant son plaisir à la source, aspirant son souffle erratique pour s'en repaître comme un animal affamé, et la digue retenant tous ses sentiments se brisa aussi facilement qu'une vitre en cristal, projetant ses éclats de plaisir partout dans son corps. Dean s'arqua, en proie à l'extase la plus sensationnelle qu'il ait jamais connu. Il se libéra dans un long râle, le corps tremblant et moite.

Sous ses paupières closes, toutes les émotions si longtemps refoulées refirent surface brusquement et prirent le jeune homme par surprise. Il défaillit, toujours enfoui dans le corps de Lisa et laissa s'échapper de sa poitrine un long sanglot alors qu'il lâchait prise, submergé par le raz-de-marée qui l'avait menacé si longtemps.

Les larmes, amères et brûlantes affluèrent dans ses yeux, et passèrent la barrière de ses cils avec une facilité déconcertante, brillant comme des diamants sous la lumière crue du petit matin filtrant au travers des carreaux.

Vaincu par l'émergence soudaine de ses sentiments si longtemps contenus au plus profond de lui, Dean se sentit aussi faible et vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né. Sa main se porta à ses yeux dans un geste inconscient de dissimulation, mais déjà Lisa avait repris ses esprits et attrapa son poignet pour porter ses doigts écorchés à ses lèvres brûlantes.

Aussi vite et aussi lestement qu'une gazelle, elle se redressa et entoura plus fermement ses jambes autour de la taille de Dean, le forçant à s'assoir sur ses talons et alors qu'il était toujours en elle, elle l'enferma à l'intérieur de ses bras.

Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine humide alors qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, et elle le berça longuement contre son sein, essuyant par moment les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elles se tarissent.

Alors ils se rallongèrent, épuisés par les émotions vives et intenses qu'ils venaient d'éprouver. Dean se blottit contre elle, fatigué d'avoir tant pleuré. Les doigts de Lisa allèrent et vinrent le long de son dos, caressant sa peau douce et bronzée en le couvant d'un regard doux avant de recouvrir leurs corps nus du plaid moelleux reposant sur le dossier du canapé.

— Sam est mort, souffla Dean d'une voix faible, presqu'un murmure qui n'avait rien de semblable avec sa voix basse et profonde.

— Je sais.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Pas besoin de mots par deviner ce qu'une telle perte pouvait causer comme dommages chez un être profondément bon comme Dean. Elle avait senti ce vide en lui bien avant qu'il ne prononce ces mots.

Lisa se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard, évitant à Dean d'apercevoir les larmes brillant dans ses yeux noirs. Elle avait pris sa décision. Depuis l'instant où il avait passé sa porte, elle savait qu'elle serait pour Dean la famille qu'il avait perdu. Lentement, elle se redressa et sortit du canapé, entièrement nue.

Dean la suivit des yeux, présageant que l'instant de grâce qui l'avait touché était définitivement terminé. Mais elle lui tendit la main.

— Viens avec moi Dean, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle l'entraîna dans l'escalier, jusqu'à sa chambre où seul un rayon de soleil matinal filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés, gardant la pièce dans une pénombre confortable. Elle se glissa sous les draps encore chauds, tirant Dean vers elle dans la tiédeur réconfortante de ses bras.

Elle s'endormit vite, mais pas lui. Aujourd'hui son avenir avait pris un tournant décisif. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Une vie qu'il avait longtemps convoité sans jamais l'avouer à personne hormis à Sam. Mais aujourd'hui, cette nouvelle perspective avait un goût amer.

La main caressant les cheveux de Lisa endormie sur sa poitrine, Dean garda longtemps les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité. Dans la chambre d'à côté, un petit garçon dormait à poings fermés. Un petit garçon qui aurait pu être son fils et qu'il se promit de toujours protéger.

Car Dean savait que les monstres existaient, qu'ils profitaient de la nuit pour attaquer et que désormais, il ne ferait plus rien pour les en empêcher. Il avait déjà perdu bien assez en luttant pour que ces monstres restent dans l'ombre et ne marchent pas sur la terre des hommes. Il avait perdu Sammy et rien ne le lui ramènerait.

Quelque part en bas, dans les affres bouillonnantes de l'enfer, son frère brûlait pour l'éternité et qu'importe le nombre d'années qu'il lui resterait à vivre, il ne se passerait pas une seule journée sans que Dean ne s'en sente coupable.

Mais, dans la douceur du lit de Lisa, au creux de ses bras chauds et accueillants et même si son cœur serait à tout jamais rongé par la douleur, il savait aussi qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lue. J'espère que cela vous a plu...**

**Bises,  
**

**Sophie  
**


End file.
